


From This Day, Forwards

by Snowfilly1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, John rescues Sherlock, POV John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1
Summary: The first time John realises that Sherlock will, one day, come to trust him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 9





	From This Day, Forwards

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble reposted from ffnet, originally posted in 2014.

It's the first time that John believes Sherlock may, just, one day, come to trust him. They've been hostages for most of the day, tied up at gunpoint until Lestrade arrived. He'd berated Sherlock for leaving notes in Holmesian, not English, and let them go.

They plod back to Baker Street through the drizzly evening.

'Are you OK?' John finally asks.

Sherlock glances across at him; impossibly tall, gaunt in the streetlights. They hold eye contact. 'No.'

He shucks his coat sleeve, revealing a ring of torn flesh. 'It hurts.'

John shivers, touches the alabaster skin.

Holds.

Doesn't let go


End file.
